


My Unrequited Love

by misseuri



Category: offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Itazura na Kiss, Boys' Love, Crack, High School, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseuri/pseuds/misseuri
Summary: A ditsy and unpopular Alexander Lee (Gun) is in love with his opposite, Angelo Yoon (Off) who is a smart and popular boy. Tension rises when Alex writes and delivers his love letter to Gelo to which he gives back, graded.Embarrassed and heart-broken, Alex goes home only to have her house collapse in on his, his father and his four friends. As fate would have it, Alex and his father – Axel Lee end up being invited to live with Gelo Yoon and his family.Alex, who is still devoted to Gelo works hard to try and impress Gelo.Along the way,Alex becomes tired of Gelo's cold and uncaring attitude. Kim(Jane) , who has been liking Alex for a long time, began chasing for his affectionGelo Yoon then realises that he is about to slip away and starts chasing him to win him back.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	My Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> Itazura na Kiss Adoption BL Version, I'm not a professional Writer but I'm hoping that you will appreciate the Story. Writing is my Passion since then and now i'll take another step.
> 
> Umaasa ako na sasamahan niyo ako hangang sa huling kabanata ng aking Itazura na kiss BL version adaption.
> 
> -Miss Euri
> 
> PS: This is a work of Fiction. Names, Characters, Business, Places, Events and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or used in fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual person, living or dead or actual events is purely coincidental

Naranasan mo na bang mainlove?

Yung tipong masilayan mo lang siya mula sa malayo parang nililipad ka sa alapaap at titibok na yung puso mo ng parang abnormal, yung tipong Chubachuhu?

Tapos hindi mo mapigilang mapangiti sa tuwing nakikita mo yung Crush mo na ngumingiti at sumasali sa iba't ibang aktibidad sa School?

Ganon kasi yung nararamdaman ko Sa tuwing nakikita ko ang taong nagpapatibok ng puso ko nasi Angelo Yoon o mas kilalang Gelo

Matagal na akong may lihim na pag tingin sa crush ko na si Gelo, Ang Most popular and genius sa Campus.

Nasa pinaka highest Section siya at ang number one na panglaban sa School namin. Freshman orientation palang na love at first sight na ako sakaniya ewan ko ba! Kahit na may pag ka masungit siya ayos lang sakin, dahil mas lalo akong naatract! Hihihi... 

Ang kaso kahit na anong gawin ko mukang malabo naman akong mapansin non dahil bukod sa nasa lower section ako.... Lalaki ako. 

Hindi naman ako totally bakla na nagsusuot ng pambabae, nagmamake up or mahilig sa kulay na rosas. Lalaki parin ako manamit at gumalaw, pero lumambot lang talaga ang puso't pagkatao ko ng makilala ko si Gelo... Ay wait dipa pala ako nagpapakilala! 

Hi everyone! My name is Alexander Lee, 17 years old Half Pinoy half thai half korean in short ¾! Hehehe ay tama ba yun? Basta gets niyo na yun. 

Bata palang ako naulila na ako sa ina dahil namatay daw siya sa panganganak sakin kaya ang nagpalaki na sakin ay ang tatay ko, hindi naman kami mahirap may kaya lanag. Sa katunayan nga meron kaming Restaurant bilang kabuhayan at hindi naman sa Pagmamayabang pero sikat na sikat ang aming Lomihan! 

"Sigurado ka na ba sa Plano mo?" tanong sakin ni Blazey ang Bestfriend ko simula first year, actually 3 sila

"Ilang beses ko bang sasabihin sainyo na oo! Tsaka malay niyo ito ng pagkakataon ko noh! Gender matter na days now!" mayabang kong ani

"Gender doesn't matter now a days bhie, wag ka ng mag english baka mabatukan ka lang ng di oras ni Gelo" Pagtatama sakin ng Lyric 

"Hoy! Lyric na walang Song! Ika nga walang batas na itinatag na bawal mag English kahit mali ang grammar, as long na maalam ka makakapag cumyunect ka!" Pagdedepensa ko

"Communicate alex Communicate! Patingin ko nga muna samin yang Love Letter mo bago mo ilagay sa Locker ni Gelo baka mapahiya ka ng Di Oras" Ani ni Lyric at Inagaw ang sulat mula sa mga kamay ko, dahilan uoang mapasimangot ako

'Bastos na baklang toh! Hmph' 

"Dear Gelo, 

Matagal na akong Inlove sayo! Alam ko na kahit na sa Highest section ka ay hindi mo ako mapapansin pero nais ko sabihin sayo ang nilalaman ng aking puso----HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH" Bigla silang nag tawanan tatlo upang mapa simangot ulit ako

'Mga walang kwentang kaibigan talaga sila T_T' 

Yes! Tama kayo ng iniisip maglalakas loob na akong aminin kay Gelo ang tunay kong nararamdaman dahil wala naman masama kung I-try ko diba? Sabi nga nila Better than Never than Late... TALINO KO TALAGA! Last yearnarin namin ito at hindi ko alam if may chance pako na maging School mate ko siya kaya hindi ko na palalampasin ang pagkakataon na ito ^_^ susu! 

"Hoy Alex sigurado ka na ba sa Sulat mo parang pang Elemenatry HAHHAHAHAHHAHA" Natatawang ani ni Zion

"Grabe kayo ang sasama niyo! Pinag hirapan ko kaya yan, halos 1am nako nakatulog masulat ko lang yan ano!" at sinubsub ko ang muka ko sa desk

"O edi Good luck nalang sa---" hindi natulog ang sasabihin ni Lyric ng may biglang pumasok sa room namin ang Infamous Sizzy tsk, kukulitin nanaman ako ni Kim, wala talagang magawa sa buhay ito

Tumayo siya bigla sa gitna ng room namin at may inabot sa kaniya nung maliit na babae ang isang Mice at pinindot naman nung babaeng may bangs ang Speaker

"Uso pa ba ang harana!?  
Marahil ikaw ay nagtataka  
Sino ba itong  
Mukang diyosa"

At dahan dahan siyang lumapit sakin at gumiling giling sa harap ko at pinakita ang makinis at maputi nitong binti

=_=

"Na nagkakandarapang  
manligaw Sayo  
at Nasisintunado sa pagkatantaaa"

'Buti alam niyang wala siya sa tono' 

Aawitin na sana niya yung koro ng kanta ng biglang agawin ni Blazey yung Mice niya at patayin yung Speaker

"Hoy Kim aga aga ng bubulabog ka nanaman!" 

"Sinong nambubulabog!? Nanghaharana ako duh! Hinaharana ko ang aking baby loves na si Alex" at nagpacute pa ito

"hehe nice one" yun lang ang tangi kong nabanggit

"Yieeee enebe weg kenemen genyen" 

"nyenye" pang aasar naman ni Zion

Biglang pinitik ni Kim ang kaniyang mga daliri sa ere at lumapit ang isang kaibigan niya na matngakad at may inabot ng Lunch Box Dito. 

Kinuha ito ni Kim at nilapag sa desk ko "Baby Loves hinanda ko yan para sayo, wag kang magpapagutom ha ayoko kasing nag kakasakit ka eh kasi pag nagkasakit ka feeling ko unting unting pinapatay ang puso ko" at sumingot singhot pa ito

"No Wonder, Drama Queen ka ng Theater" Pangaasar ni Lyric

"Shut Up!" at ngumiti siya saki. Ng matamis

"Salamat pero hindi mo naman kailangan iton--" 

"Kailangan ko dahil nagprapractice nako para sa future natin" at kinindatan ako

'luka luka talaga' 

Tututol sana ako sa sasabihin niya ng Biglang pumasok ang Teacher namin sa English 

"Ms. Park, agang aga nanliligaw ka nanaman kay Mr.Lee!?jusmeyo naman mga kabataan ngayon oh babae pa ang nanliligaw"

"Mr. Cayabyab wala ng gender pagdating sa panliligaw ngayon, hindi dapat lalaki lagi ang nanliligaw dapat babae din! Like love hindi lang isang lalaban dapat dalawa" and she flipped her hair

"Jusmeyo kang bata ka! Bumalik ka na sa room mo bago ko pa ipatawag adviser mo!" 

"Pero sir---

" Walang pero pero balik! "

" Aish! Hmph"humarap sandali sakin si Kim "Baby Loves kainin mo yan ha pinaghirapan ko yan" at kinindatan ako sabay alis

"Batang yun tsk" 

"HOY Alex saan ka pupunta bakit nag mamadali ka?" Tanong sakin ni Zion

"Gaga ibibigay lang naman niya ang Love Letter niya kay Gelo" Sarcastic na ani ni Blazey 

"Goodluck nalang sa Kaluluwa niya Hahahhaha" pang aasar ni Lyric

"Alam mo napaka ano mo talaga! Pag ako napansin ni Gelo who u kayo sakin" 

"Sige lang Bhie libre lang mangarap ng Gising" pang aasar sakin ni Zion hindi ko nalang siya pinansin

"Susunod ako sa canteen! May dadaanan lang ako" pagpapaalam ko

"GOOD LUCK" Sabay nilang tatlong ani at hindi ko na lang sila pinansin at pumunta sa pupubntahan ko

NAKAHARAP ako ngayon sa Locker ni Gelo at taim-tim na nagdadasal na wag sana may makakita sakin. Hinalikan ko muna yung Love Letter at... 

'Lord sana sa pag amin ko ng tunay ko ng narraamdaman kay Gelo ay ang pagbago ng kapalaran ko... Sana mapansin niya na ako' 

Huminga ako ng malalim at dahan dahan ko iniligay ang Liham na ginawa ko para kay Gelo sa loob ng Locker niya at kumiripas ng takbo bago pa may makapansin sa akin, GOOD JOB SELF! 

"SA WAKAS NA TAPOS NADIN ANG KLASE" Ani ni Zion at nag uunat ng katawan

"Haysttt sana mag summer na nakakatamad ng pumasok T_T" sabi ko at inayos na ang mga gamit ko

"Gaga September palang gusto mo na agad mag April, astig ka din eh noh" Sarcastic na ani ni Lyric 

"Pero totoo naman eh 1st Sem pa lang nakaka stress na ang mga Lesson I kennat!" Pagsasang ayon sakin ni Blazey

"Oy Alex diba ngayon kayo maglilipat ni Tito Axel?" pag iiba ni Lyric

"Oo, nag sarado muna ng Resto si Papa para sa paglilipat namin" 

"Naks! Sa wakas nag dream come true na ang Mansion niyo nina Tito!" Ani ni Zion

"Mansion ka diyan... PALASYO" Ani ko at nagtawanan kami

"Isa lang ibig sabihin niyan.... MAGHAHANDA SI TITO AXEL KAYA MAKIKI KAIN TAYO KAYNA ALEX" Ani ni Lyric at naki sang ayon yung dalawa

"Mga Patay Gutom talaga kayo" sasagot na sana si Blazey ng biglang nag ingay sa labas ng Corridor ng Room namin "Huh anong meron?" nagtatakang tanong ko

"Ewan ko, Tignan natin?" Alok ni Zion kaya tumango na lang kami. 

Kinuha muna namin ang mga bag namin at lumbas, ngunit hindi ko inaasahan sa paglabas namin ay may sasalubong sakin na anghel... 

Naka sandal sa Poste si Gelo habang deretso nakatingin sa akin

'Lord ito na bayung sign na Magbabago na kapalaran ko!? Hihilahin ba niya ako tulad sa mga K-Drama at hahalikan ako sa harap ng madami o dikaya mag tatapat din sakin siya ng Feeling niya? JUSKOOO LORDDD NAPAKA LAKAS KO NAMAN SAYO!' 

Unti - unti siya saking lumapit at tinitigan ako ng ilang segundo

' Shocks! Naakit ba siya sakin? Enebe depe nemen eke hende me delegen hehehe'

"H-hi" ani ko

"Ikaw ba si Alex Lee?" seryoso nitong ani kaya tumango ako bilang sagot

'Kahit seryoso napaka gwapo padin!' 

Biglang may inabot siya saking sulat kaya Tumamis ang ngiti ko at buong puso ko itong tinanggap, ngunit na wala ang ngiti ko ng mapagtanto ko na Ito yung sulat na ginawa ko... Bakit? 

"Unang una sa lahat hindi ako bakla, Pangalawa ayoko sa Lahat yung taong walang utak at hindi ako nag aaksaya nang oras sa mga walang kwentang bagay kaya huwag kang umasa na mapapansin kita" Ani nito at tumalikod

Kasabay ng pagtalikod niya ang pagtatawanan at pagbubulungan ng ibang Mga Estudyante, tila nais ko ng mag pakain sa lupa dahil sa kahihiyan na naramdaman ko. 

Hindi ko naman ginusto na mainlove sa kaniya eh... 

"Apaka Assumera kasi hindi naman siya mapapansin ni Gelo dahil Straight siya at hinding hindi papatol sa mga Air headed" pag paparinig ni Patricia ang Campus Mean girl at sumang ayon ang dalawa niyang minions

Ngunit nagulat ako ng biglang Dumating si Kim sa harapan ko na tila Pagod na pagod mula sa pagkakatakbo

"ANO ITONG NABABALITA KO!? PINAHIYA KABA NG MATAPOBRENG GELO NAYON BABY LOVES KO!!??" Tiningnan ko lang siya dahil wala akong gana na sumagot

"HAYOP TALAGA NA LALAKING YON HUMNDA SIYA SAKIN!!!" At susugudin na sana niya it ngunit pinigilan siya nina Lyric dahil baka mapaguidance nanaman siya ng Di oras, may pag ka war freak din isang to eh

Tumalikod na ako at hindi ko na pinansin ang pag tawag nila sakin dahil tila naging manhid na ako, kasabay ng mga salitang binitawan ni Gelo Yoon ay ang Pagka yanig ng Mundo ko at pag kadurog ng Puso ko, Hindi ko na din namalayan na tumulo na ang mga luha ko. 

'Angelo Yoon Tandaan mo hinding hindi na ako maiinlove sayo... Peksman mamatay man!'


End file.
